<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidon's Gift by love_toxin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080966">Sidon's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin'>love_toxin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, Hylian reader - Freeform, Kidnapping, Other, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reader is a Hylian (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Size Kink, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after Link's journey has ended and he's left the world of Hyrule, Sidon has finally managed to find the one he wants to spend his life with. And he's never letting them go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Sidon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidon's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you not to swim </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water had chilled you to the bone from the moment you dove in, and yet it still grew colder when you felt Sidon's body brush against your own. Hylian flesh and bone were superior to a Zora's, if their severe weaknesses to electricity were taken into account...but the devastating chill that sliced through your veins when he touched you tore that advantage away at once, his claws wrapping tight around your arm as he pulled you backwards into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might get attacked! And what if you got pulled under, with no one around to save you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew the real question he was offering was 'What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't there to save you?'. Sidon was ten percent a brilliant prince, and ninety percent a jealousy-crazed lover, with little to no regard for boundaries or your own independence. You’d barely swum past the bridge that led straight into Zora’s domain before he caught you, your belongings left behind and your equipment scarce, as you’d taken the opportunity as soon as it arrived to dive off the edge of the domain when nobody was looking. But Sidon was always on the hunt for you, whether you were paying attention or not, and you knew for certain he would always find you as he started pulling you back upstream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew you had no choice in the matter. Sidon took you where he pleased and did what he wished with you, even though he had never crossed that line of hurting you, or physically forcing you to comply with what he wanted...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And for now you resigned yourself to your fate and allowed him to bring you all the way back to the domain--and, to your confusion, he went even further until you had passed it, and approached one of the many waterfalls that led up to the reservoir. He had no trouble ascending it with you on his back, and once you had landed safely on the cool stone of the dock, he took your hand in his and led you towards the very edge, where you had a clear view of Vah Ruta standing proud in the middle of the lake. It was a beautiful spot, and one of the few places you could escape to for a bit of peace and quiet...but with Sidon standing tall at your side, looking out with serenity in his gaze at the divine beast, it was a silence that felt much more unsettling to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Does it bother you that you're a Hylian, my love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice carried a melody of soft tones out over the water, but you were trapped at the edge, that question sticking in your mind and refusing to be shaken loose. It bothered you greatly that you weren't sure what he meant by that...but he continued, seemingly paying little attention to your confusion as he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father adores you, my sweet, as you know. But still, he worries about the two of us...he cannot forget my sister's fate, when she entrusted her life to a Hylian she loved."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You followed his gaze towards the divine beast, Ruta’s trunk moving slowly every so often to spray water in seemingly random directions. You’d only been up close to it once, when Sidon insisted on showing you the interior of the main chamber...the place where his sister had lost her life to Ganon’s machinations. You were tugged out of the memory when he took your hand in his enormous one, your head turning to look up at his loving, gentle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unsettling </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I never thought about who I would marry until I met you. And I wouldn't care what species you are, as long as I can see your smile, and feel the love you have granted me so tenderly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon had attempted many times to ask for your hand, only to be thwarted by you at every chance--if you could count on anything it was his desire for the moment to be perfect, which meant you could easily ruin his plan by faking an illness, ducking out early, and even resorting to talking about someone that you knew would trigger his jealousy. But he had made his intentions clear nonetheless, and you knew that your fate was growing closer with every passing day, until you would finally be cuffed into a lifetime of companionship with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...So, I have a gift for you. A present from my dear, departed friend, Link...an item that can ensure you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to face those worries again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if you caught a glimpse of that future ahead of time, Sidon pulled out something you hadn’t realized he’d been carrying, and held it out in both hands to you. By the slim nose, fins, and distinct facial shape, you knew what the mask resembled, even though you had never seen a Zora of such kind since you’d lived in the domain. At first, you were confused...but within moments, the realization dawned on you and panic rose in your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a Zora mask. It's meant for a Hylian...and as long as they wear it, they will assume a Zora's form."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started to tremble, his hand soon dwarfing yours to hold it up, so he could place the mask firmly in your hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Sidon...Sidon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression didn’t change, despite your obvious discomfort. In fact, he seemed only to become more excited as your fingers brushed the smooth porcelain, and he undoubtedly imagined what the outcome would look like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant for it to be a wedding gift. But I just couldn't wait...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>put it on for me, won't you? Let me see how you look?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you didn’t know he would dive in after you, you would have thrown the present aside and jumped into the water to swim away, or just simply drown yourself to save yourself the misery. But you weren’t sure if the punishment would be worse than...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sidon-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can mate properly, too. I would be a liar if I said that prospect hadn't..</span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the idea already hadn’t struck fear into your heart, that possibility certainly did, despite how your companion grinned and his eyes drew towards your tiny form beneath him. Sidon hated to cause any harm to you, even accidentally, and with the incredible size difference between the two of you...well, it was near impossible to engage in any kind of intimacy, despite any effort the two of you had made, on his part more than yours. But Zoras were much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>adaptable </span>
  </em>
  <span>than humans. Even if you changed into a Zora and still kept your size, you didn’t doubt Sidon would be able to make it work...and you knew he would probably go crazy over you at once if you wore it as he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Put it on, my darling. Let me see. Because I already can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>to break your new body in, as we consummate our love atop Vah Ruta's glorious balcony..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidon brushed your cheek with a soft caress, the request so simple in his mind...and yet you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>petrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>, loathing even the thought of doing such a thing, especially when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you would never be able to take it off again. You wished this was just a nightmare, that you would wake up and the horrid mask would disappear from your hands...but as you closed your eyes to try and block it all out, he only took the opportunity to raise your hands for you, to lift the mask carefully until the cool porcelain touched the soft skin of your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Let me see you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>